Tear of The Goddess
by Yolbert
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai tiba-tiba mati di hadapan mu? Dan bagaimana pula jika sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan membangkitkan orang yang kamu cintai itu? Inilah hal yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Lucy Heartfilia yang sangat mencintai seorang laki-laki tampan bernama Gray Fullbuster. / Gray X Lucy / One Shot / Don't like don't read! / Mind? RnR!


_**Tear of The Goddes **_

_**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima **_

_**Gray X Lucy**_

Pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfillia, segera bangun dari tidur nya. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu turun dari kasur kesayangan nya. Beruntung kali ini tidak ada si salamender api yang tertidur di samping nya, lucy menarik nafas lega. Lucy berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan segera mandi agar badan nya segar kembali. Setelah itu, ia segera memakai baju nya, dan pergi ke guild. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjalankan misi berdua dengan Gray Fullbuster, seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang baru saja menjadi pacar nya kemarin.

Sekarang Lucy sudah berada di depan pintu guild Fairy Tail, siap untuk menyapa semua anggota guild. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan mendapat banyak sambutan dari para mage Fairy Tail.

"Hai, Lu-chan!" Sapa seorang bookworm pendek yang sangat akrab dengan Lucy, sebut saja nama nya Levy.

"Lucy, ohayou!" Sapa seorang maid Fairy Tail, Mirajane.

"Lucy-san, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini" puji Wendy.

"Arigatou, Wendy!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan senyuman nya kepada Wendy.

"Yo, Luce! Si Otak Es sudah menunggu mu!" Kata Natsu.

"APA KAU BILANG, FLAME HEAD?" Teriak Gray Fullbuster.

"KAU BILANG APA? UNDERWEAR PRINCE?!" Balas Natsu tidak mau kalah.

"APA MAUMU SIH? OTAK API?" Balas Gray lagi. Dan terjadi lah pertarungan di antara mereka.

Lucy tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka. Ini adalah suatu kebiasaan yang sudah dianggap hal biasa bagi Lucy.

*XING* sebuah pedang terarah kepada Natsu dan Gray.

"KYA! SEJAK KAPAN ADA MONSTER DISINI?!" Teriak Natsu histeris.

Mata Erza menatap tajam sang Natsu Dragneel, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya, semua orang pasti sudah tau...

* * *

**_-o0o-_**

"Gray! Ayo!" Kata Lucy.

"Iya, sebentar!" Kata Gray, lalu segera memasuki kereta bersama Lucy.

"Gray, misi apa yang akan kita jalankan?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Kurasa ini hanya misi kecil! Misi nya adalah memberantas bandit-bandit." Kata Gray.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya" jawab Gray.

"Oh, semoga saja misi ini akan mudah terselesaikan... Bayaran nya berapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"30.000.000 jewel per orang" kata Gray.

Mata Lucy membulat seketika, "kau tidak salah?" Tanya Lucy laget.

"Di tulis nya sih begitu..." Kata Gray.

"Ini bukan misi kelas S kan?" Tanya Lucy.

Gray kembali melihat kertas request itu.

"Bukan kok" kata Gray.

"Tapi kenapa bayaran nya bisa sebanyak itu?" Tanya Lucy ragu-ragu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lucy. Tapi aku janji, aku akan selalu melindungi mu" kata Gray.

"Kenapa kau mengambil yang itu?l tanya Lucy.

"Mira yang menawarkan" kata Gray.

"Lalu kau langsung menerima nya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya... Menurut ku, memang bandit nya yang sangat banyak atau memang ia sangat kaya, sehingga akan memberikan uang sebanyak itu" kata Gray.

"Aku punya firasat buruk..." Kata Lucy.

"Tenanglah Lucy, kau akan selalu aman" kata Gray sambil memberikan senyuman nya kepada Lucy.

* * *

_** -o0o-**_

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Gray.

"Ayo Gray!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan tangan nya kepada Gray, dan Gray pun menggandeng nya.

*DGAR* tiba-tiba petir menggelegar sangat kencang.

Awan berubah menjadi hitam. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lucy panik.

"Lucy, kita harus cari penginapan, sebentar lagi hujan akan tu-" belum selesai Gray bicara, hujan sudah turun dengan lebat nya.

"Lucy! Holorogium!" Kata Gray.

"I open! Thee Gate of big clock! Holorogium!" Kata Lucy sambil mengayunkan kunci celestial spirit nya ke langit.

*TING TONG*

Sekejap, munculah Holorogium.

Dan Lucy pun masuk ke dalam nya.

"Lucy, kau bawa baju kan? Kau ganti baju dulu! Baju mu basah!" Kata Gray.

"Dia bilang : baiklah!" Kata Holorogium.

Lucy pun segera mengganti baju nya di dalam Holorogium.

"Lucy, kita sudah sampai!" Kata Gray.

"Dia bilang : okey, aku akan segera keluar!" Kata Holorogium.

Lucy segera keluar dari Holorogium, dan Holorigium pun segera menghilang.

"Kalian Fairy Tail kan? Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kalian telah menerima request dari kami!" Kata seorang kakek tua.

"Eh, iya, kek! Sama-sama..." Kata Lucy.

"Eh, kek, kenapa kakek memberi imbalan yang sangat besar untuk misi ini?" Tanya Gray.

"Ohohoho... Itu mah tidak seberapa..." Kata kakek tua itu.

Gray pun mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Lucy berpikir, apakah kakek itu terlalu kaya, maka ia menganggap itu tidak seberapa, atau memang itu tidak seberapa dengan misi yang akan mereka jalankan? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikiran Lucy.

"Kamar kalian ada di pojok sana" kata kakek tua itu.

"Ah, iya kek, terima kasih..." Kata Lucy sopan.

"Gray ayo!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya" jawab Gray.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Gray, kau bilang ini hanya misi kecil, tapi kenapa kita sampai di siapkan penginapan seperti ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lucy!" Kata Gray. Lucy melihat ke arah jendela.

"Hujan sudah reda! Kita pergi ke luar yuk, Gray!" Kata Lucy.

"Baiklah!" Kata Gray. Gray dan Lucy pun segera meninggalkan penginapan.

"Hem, Fairy Tail, huh? Berani sekali kalian menjalani misi ini... Ingin mendapatkan imbalan yang banyak itu, hah? Hem, sayangnya kalian akan mati pada malam ini juga" kata seseorang dari balik pohon sambil tersenyum jahat.

_ Gray dan Lucy pergi ke taman bunga... _

"Gray!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya? Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Lihat deh bunga ini!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk bunga berwarna merah yang mekar.

"Ya, sangat indah, seperti dirimu!" Kata Gray.

"Kau itu! Gombal!" Kata Lucy sambil mencubit tangan Gray pelan.

"Aw" kata Gray.

"Eh Gray! Itu ada pedagang es krim!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya sudah! Ayo beli!" Kata Gray sambil berlari ke arah si pedagang es krim keliling.

"Gray! Tunggu!" Kata Lucy sambil berlari menyusul Gray.

"Bang! Pesen bang!" Kata Gray.

"Mau rasa ap- KYA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU?!" Kata si pedagang es krim yang ternyata perempuan.

"Eh? Sejak kapan?!" Tanya Gray.

"Eh, ternyata kau perempuan, maaf ya mba! Dan, GRAY! Bukan kah kau sudah tidak memakai baju sejak datang ke penginapan?" Kata Lucy.

"Heh?! Sejak datang ke penginapan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Gray sambil menyipitkan mata nya yang memang sudah sangat tipis.

"Er... Karena bagiku itu sudah biasa!" Kata Lucy.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan rasa apa?" Tanya si pedagang.

"Aku Vanilla! Kalau kau Gray?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray.

"Aku Vanilla juga deh! Sama Kayak Lucy, biar sama kayak perasaan cinta diantara kita berdua!" Kata Gray. "Ih, kau gombal lagi Gray!" Kata Lucy sambil blushing. "Ini es krim nya!" Kata si pedagang es krim itu.

"Oh, iya, terimakasih" kat Lucy dan Gray segera mengambil es krim itu. "Uang nya?" Tagih si pedagang. "Oh iya, lupa! Pegangin, Lucy!" Kata Gray. "Ini!" Kata Gray sambil memberikan uang kepada si pedagang, lalu pedagang itu segera pergi. Lucy memberikan es krim milik Gray kepada Gray, dan mulai menjilati es krim nya. Begitu pula dengan Gray.

"Manis ya?" Kata Lucy.

"Iya, semanis kamu!" Kata Gray.

Lucy blushing lagi, "Gray, kau belajar gombal dari siapa sih?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak belajar dari siapa-siapa" kata Gray.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya!" Kata Gray.

'Semoga Lucy gak tau kalau Loki yang ngajarin' kata Gray dalam hati.

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain-main di taman bunga, Gray dan Lucy pergi meninggalkan taman bunga itu.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sudah di kejutkan oleh seseorang. "Hello, Fairy Tail" kata orang itu. "Siapa kau?!" Kata Gray segera mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Hem, aku adalah Zoy, salah satu bandit di sini..." Kata orang itu.

"Zoy..." Geram Gray. "Ice make : Lance!" Gray segera mengeluarkan sihir nya.

Zoy hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Dark reflective" dan serangan itu memantul ke arah Lucy.

"Awas, Lucy!" Teriak Gray.

"Argh!" Namun telat, serangan itu berhasil mengenai Lucy, sehingga ia terjatuh menyentuh tanah

. "Gerh! Ice make : epic stone!" Kata Gray segera menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas telapak tangan kiri nya.

"Hem" serangan itu hilang tepat di dekat Zoy.

"Ice make : eagle! Ice make : dragon!" Gray mengeluarkan sihir nya 2 sekaligus.

Namun serangan itu tidak dapat menyerang Zoy sedikit pun.

"Ice fist!" Gray berusaha menonjok Zoy, karena sihir nya tidak berfungsi.

*DGAR* ledakan itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga Lucy.

Gray terlempar jauh, "GRAY!" Teriak Lucy.

Lucy berusaha berdiri, "I open the gate of the king lion! Leo!" Kata Lucy sambil mengayunkan kunci celestial spirit nya ke langit.

Loki segera muncul dan menyerang Zoy.

"Fire Lions Wave!" Kata Loki.

"Ice make : thorn spikes !" Kata Gray.

"Open the gate of the big crab, cancer!" Kata Lucy.

"Ebi!" Kata Cancer.

"Cancer, tolong serang dia!" Kata Lucy.

"Baik, ebi!" Kata Cancer.

"Ice make : hammer!" Kata Gray segera menyerang.

"Lions Combo Attack!" Kata Loki.

Semua serangan itu dengan mudah ditangkis Zoy.

"Dark Nebula!" Kata Zoy segera menyerang.

Dan tiba-tiba semua nya berubah menjadi gelap... Lucy pingsan seketika.

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_ Lucy Pov_

Gelap! Gelap sekali! Dimana aku?

_ Lucy.._ Suara itu terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

_ Lucy! Lucy! Bangun!_ Itu... Gray?

Tunggu, tadi Zoy menggunakan Dark Nebula dan? Aku pingsan...?

_ Lucy! Lucy... Bangun!_

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mata ku.

_End of Lucy Pov_

"G-Gray..." Kata Lucy.

"Lucy, huf" Gray menarik nafas lega.

"Lucy, kau menghawatirkan ku!" Kata Gray.

"Maaf kan aku Gray... Ini dimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Di penginapan" jawab Gray.

"Oh" jawab Lucy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa ku ke sini? Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan Zoy?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak! Aku membawa mu kabur dari pertarungan tadi!" Kata Gray.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang, lalu melepaskan nya pelan-pelan.

"Lucy, maaf kan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau misi nya akan sesusah ini..." Kata Gray sambil memegang tangan Lucy.

Lucy segera mengganti posisi ku dari tiduran menjadi duduk.

"It's okay, Gray. Semua hal yang telah kita mulai, harus kita hadapi dan akhiri dengan baik. Kau harus teguh! Kau harus kuat! Karena kau tidak sendiri Gray, ada aku di sisi mu!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk nya.

"I love you, Gray... And I always love you, forever..." Kata Lucy.

"I love you too, Lucy... And I will never let you go from me..." Kata Gray Kini muka mereka sangat berdekatan.

Gray menempelkan bibir nya di bibir Lucy, membuat nya merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam. Lucy membalas ciuman Gray. Bibir mereka saling berpautan satu sama lain. Mereka berciuman pada saat waktu bersamaan saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Kekuatan cinta yang teguh telah ada di hati mereka.

*DUAR* sebuah ledakan terdengar keras di telinga mereka, membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Gray dan Lucy berlari menghampiri suara ledakan itu.

"Dimana kau menyimpan para penyihir Fairy Tail itu, huh?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang berbadan kekar sambil menarik ujung baju pelayaan penginapan itu.

"BERHENTI! KAMI DI SINI!" Teriak Gray

"Hem, berani juga kalian!" Kata laki-laki berbadan kekar itu.

"Ice make : chainsaw!"

"Open! The gate of the golden bull! I open thee : TAURUS!" Kata Lucy segera mengarahkan kunci nya ke udara.

"GROAR!" Kata Taurus segera mengangkat hammer nya.

"Serahkan ini pada ku, Lucy!" Kata Taurus.

_*DGAR* _serangan itu berhasil mengenai laki-laki berbadan kekar bernama Zoy itu.

Asap mengelilingi tubuh Zoy.

Namun ketika asap itu hilang, Zoy masih berdiri tegak di sana.

Gray dan Lucy tersentak kaget.

"Dark of the Kings Demon!" Kata Zoy mulai menyerang.

"ICE SHIELD!"

*DGAR* serangan itu meledak lagi.

"Eh-huh-huh" Gray mulai tertatih-tatih.

Tubuh nya telah di penuhi luka.

"Open the gate of the sand! Scorpio!"

Kata Lucy kembali menyerang.

"ICE MAKE : DRAGON! ICE MAKE : APE! ICE MAKE : GOD!" Kata Gray.

Kali ini, serangan Gray berhasil mengenai Zoy.

Zoy berdir kembali dengan mudah nya, "hem, jadi begitu ya? Hn? Ayo maju, GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Kata Zoy dengan tatapan serius.

"GERH! ICE MAKE : ULTIMATE COMBO SWORDS!" Kata Gray kembali menyerang .

_*XING*_ pedang dark lagendaris itu di keluarkan oleh Zoy. Pedang yang seharus nya sudah musnah.

Seluruh serangan Gray menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, Gray Fullbuster" kata Zoy segera maju dan membanting Gray.

_*DGAR*_ Gray terpental jauh.

Zoy maju ke arah Gray, dan menonjok nya terus menerus.

_*DGAR*_ pukulan demi pukulan, tonjokan demi tonjokan, mengenai tubuh Gray yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Gray tergeletak lemah di tanah.

"MATILAH KAU! AHAHAHAHA!" Kata Zoy tertawa jahat.

Pedang lagendaris itu terayun ke arah Gray, Lucy berteriak histeris.

"GRAAAY!" Teriak Lucy.

"Argh!" Gray tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Gomene, Lucy..." Kata Gray tersenyum ke arah Lucy sambil meneteskan air mata nya.

_ *XING* _pedang itu tertancap ke dada kiri Gray.

"GRAAAY!" Lucy tidak peduli lagi, sederas apa air mata nya turun membasahi pipi nya, sebanyak apa air mata yang harus ia tanggung karena kejadian tragis ini.

Hati nya telah hancur berlebur-lebur. Akankah seorang Gray Fullbuster mati di depan seorang Lucy Heartfillia? Sehancur apakah hati seorang Lucy Heartfillia?

Tetes per tetes air mata yang tidak akan pernah ada habis nya membasahi muka Lucy.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, sekeliling tubuh Lucy di penuhi oleh cahaya yang sangat amat terang, begitu pula hal nya dengan Gray. Seluruh tubuh mereka di kelilingi oleh cahaya aneh yang sangat menyilaukan.

Zoy sangat shock, "A-ada apa ini?" Tanya nya.

Selembar kertas jatuh dari langit ke tangan Lucy Heartfillia, membuat kertas itu ikut bercahaya, sama seperti Lucy.

* * *

**_Tear of The Goddess_**

_ Bintang di langit_

_ Bersatu dengan cinta _

_Menghiasi keindahan _

_Alam di _

_Malam hari _

_Yang hitam gelap _

_Bangkit kan dia _

_Dihadapan ku_

_ Jangan pernah _

_Biarkan ia pergi_

_ Meninggalkan ku _

_Sendirian _

_Di Bumi yang _

_Kecil ini... _

_Jangan buat aku_

_ Menangis lagi _

_Hilangkan rasa _

_Takut ini_

_ Dan bangkitkanlah_

_ Ia dihadapanku_

_ Berikanlah aku _

_Waktu... _

_Tuk' Mengembalikan _

_Semua kenangan_

_ Yang telah kita_

_ Jalani bersama _

_Untuk selamanya_

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata caramel Lucy, membasahi selembar kertas ini.

Dan pada detik itu juga, Gray bangkit tanpa seberkas luka sedikit pun di badan nya.

'Gray, cintaku padamu melebihi apapun, hati kita satu, dan itulah yang menyalurkan perasaan kita, hal yang dapat membuatmu bangkit lagi dihadapanku...' Kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Lucy..." Kata Gray sambil memberikan senyuman nya kepada Lucy.

Gray dan Lucy saling berpegangan tangan satu sama lain nya.

Mereka menyatukan kekuatan mereka, kekuatan cinta yang di dasari oleh hati. Mereka menciptakan suatu kolaborasi sihir yang hanya dapat dibuat oleh kekuatan cinta, this is the power of LOVE.

"ICE ULTIMATE FORCE ATTACK!"

"URANO METORIA!"

_ *DGAR*_ Zoy kalah... Ia terkalahkan oleh kekuatan cinta antara Gray dengan Lucy.

"Kita berhasil!" kata Gray dan Lucy berbarengan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

"hiks, TERIMA KASIH! hiks, TERIMA KASIH! hiks, BERKAT JASA KALIAN, hiks, DESA INI TIDAK JADI DI MUSNAHKAN! hiks, TERIMA KASIH" kata kakek tua itu sambil berlutut dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Sudah-sudah, bangun, kek! Seharus nya, kami yang berterima kasih pada kalian! Karena... Saat kami menjalankan misi ini... _*blushing*_ Kami jadi sadar akan cinta sejati yang sebenar nya" kata Gray sambil menatap Lucy yang sedang blushing berat.

"Ah, ya sudah... Ini hadiah nya!" Kata kakek tua itu sambil memberikan 1.000.000 jewel, 30 lembar kepada Gray, dan 1.000.000 jewel, 30 lembar kepada Lucy.

Gray dan Lucy tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih, Kek!" Kata mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan nya kepada para penduduk desa.

"Sama-sama!" Kata kakek tua itu sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan di ikuti oleh seluruh penduduk setempat.

* * *

_**-o0o- **_

**"Melalui misi ini, aku belajar banyak hal... Dan satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah :_ 'Hidup ini sederhana, tapi cinta menjadikan nya luar biasa'_ Teruslah melangkah menuju masa depan... Dan anda akan mendapatkan cinta sejati anda yang akan membuat hidup anda menjadi luar biasa." - Lucy Heartfillia.**

_**-The End-**_

Review Please!


End file.
